


我爱上了一个NPC

by LoryRRY



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong





	我爱上了一个NPC

【七夕福利】连城璧X曹光

私设：壁壁是游戏里的NPC，光光借用影版真水无香的设定，但是还没碰见微微和大神。

因为不玩游戏所以对这种游戏不是很了解，有bug请包容一下。

1° 新的NPC

最近《倩女幽魂》和一个新的IP合作了，据说是古龙的小说《萧十一郎》。这个小道消息没几天就被官宣正式敲定了，新的NPC及其副本关卡什么的也已经定了推出的日期，曹光作为一个帮派的帮主，自然是要预先做功课的。

曹光点开了官网，看见《萧十一郎》新NPC的角色设定已经挂上了官网，第一个便是男主男主萧十一郎，第二个是女主沈璧君，第三个才是男二号连城璧。

连城璧，江湖“六君子”之一，无垢山庄少庄主，沈璧君的未婚夫（后成亲），少年即有武林神童之称，表面为斯文礼貌的世家君子，但暗中却有着称霸江湖的野心，控制了不少武林人物。一生最爱沈璧君，因沈璧君对萧十一郎的感情而妒忌发狂，想尽一切办法陷害萧十一郎，甚至掀起武林一场浩劫。

“这什么狗血设定？古龙的小说就这么被改的面目全非的嘛？”曹光一边吐槽一边不得不打起精神看人物介绍，毕竟官方已经发话说了，这次推出的新NPC里有隐藏的彩蛋，如果能在今年年底12月31日晚上十二点以前找到了，会有神秘大奖赠送。

上一个官方所说的神秘大奖，可是88888元的奖金外加一台高配置外星人笔记本电脑。高薪诱惑之下总是让人蠢蠢欲动的，更何况现在才七月，离年底有好几个月呢，这时间绰绰有余。但是这也证明了这彩蛋真要找起来还真不是说说就行的。

游戏论坛上已经有各种奇葩言论出现了，什么“连城璧和萧十一郎才是一对”，什么“沈璧君和萧十一郎是有情人终成兄妹”这种鬼知道哪里得出的狗血结论满天都是，有些帖子乍一看居然还觉得挺有道理。

本想找点灵感的曹光觉得自己大概是猪脑子才会想到看这些帖子，然后为了拯救自己剩余的智商果断叉掉了界面。

2°价值88888元的bug

萧十一郎NPC在七月中旬正式跟大家见面了，为了早些发现所谓的彩蛋，那天游戏服务器被玩家挤爆了好几次。曹光想了想自己那破校园网，就没跟他们争上线时间，专心复习考试，等到第二天热度退下去了，才登上去游戏。

这次更新不仅更新了NPC，还更新了地图包，增加了萧十一郎里的地图。曹光看了下自己定位的地方，决定先去最近的连城璧那里看看。

这时候的连城璧还披着“六君子”的外衣，风度翩翩，仪表堂堂，于是屏幕上连城璧穿着一袭白衣，腰间别着长箫，手中一柄长剑。

曹光点了一下NPC，跳出一个对话界面。

“你们只知道我谦逊温良，可你们不知道，其实我也会翻脸无情。——连城璧”

有“和连城璧对话”和“连城璧有一个任务要交给你”两个选项。

曹光点了前一个。

结果连城璧只说了一句话——“我找了你整整四百七十年……”

什么鬼？剧情设定有这句话吗？

曹光截了张图发到了帮派里：“喂喂喂，有谁知道这句话什么意思啊？”

“老大，你这截图哪来的啊？”很快就有人回复了。

“跟连城璧对话的时候出来的，你们没有嘛？”

“没有啊。”帮派群聊却纷纷否认，有人甩给曹光好几张截图，“我们跟连城璧对话出现的界面都很正经，没有看见这句话啊。”

“老大，你不会是碰到88888元的彩蛋几率了吧？”有人问。

曹光必须承认，他对这诡异的bug有可能价值88888元外加一台外星人电脑给诱惑到了。

万一真是彩蛋呢？

曹光决定先不把这个bug反馈给客服。

3°缺心眼的光光

“总有一天，我回来找你的。”连城璧已经换上了灰色的衣衫，游戏设定连城璧衣服颜色越深，人物黑化就越严重，当他穿上黑色的衣服时，他就彻底黑化变成了反派大boss。

这诡异的bug持续了整整两个月，中间甚至还增加了自由与NPC对话的功能，这可是从前哪个网游都没出现过的。

这一定就是那个所谓的彩蛋吧。曹光决定把这个彩蛋坚持到结束，然后再集合发给客服。他仿佛已经能看到88888元奖金和外星人笔记本电脑在向他招手。

“你好像今天心情很好。”界面突然跳出来连城璧的对话框。

“这你都看得出来？”曹光已经对NPC主动发起问话见惯不惯了。

“你从前总不耐烦看我的对话，今天好像格外耐心。”连城璧很快回答。

曹光腹诽：也不知道是谁编的程序，这自动回复也太真实自然了吧？

4°假如连城璧不是NPC

游戏里的连城璧一面进行着与萧十一郎竞争的正常戏码，一面又诡异地跟曹光进行所谓的“彩蛋”。曹光突发奇想，问连城璧：“哎你知道自己是个NPC嘛？你真喜欢沈璧君才跟萧十一郎争吗？”

这次连城璧意外地没有立刻回复，而是过了几分钟：“我不喜欢沈璧君。”

还自动忽略了前面一句问话。

果然不可能设定让NPC自己说自己是NPC吧？

曹光总觉得有些别扭，这几个月跟连城璧相处下来，他有时候几乎都要忘了连城璧其实是一个NPC。

他叹了口气，打上一行字——

要是你不是NPC就好了。

连城璧没有回复。

5°我想见见你

游戏剧情终于快要接近结局，论坛上还是没人能找到正确的彩蛋，这让曹光更加确信这个bug就是所谓的彩蛋。他一面为即将到手的88888元奖金而激动，一面有为这只是一个彩蛋而有些遗憾。

毕竟这几个月和连城璧相处，竟然比在现实世界和别人相处要更加舒服自在。连城璧虽然只是一个NPC，说的话却意外地比正常人还要有水平一些。于是曹光泡在游戏里的时间更长了，连室友都忍不住担心：“阿光，你是不是得网瘾了？”

网瘾吗？

曹光握着鼠标，托腮看屏幕上连城璧一动不动地站在庭院里。

我只是有点，想见见你。

6°每个童话都有幸福快乐的结局

倩女幽魂的游戏策划实在是太狠了。

剧情更新到大结局时，居然插播了一场动画，内容是连城璧的回忆杀，据官方说，要在连城璧临死前，给他最后一次机会展现他对沈璧君的爱意。

可是曹光发现好像因为彩蛋的缘故，他看见的动画居然不是官方放出的版本。

他居然看见连城璧和一个男人坐在屋顶上，相互依偎赏着月亮，男人睡着了，连城璧偷偷吻了一下男人的嘴角。

握草那男的不会是萧十一郎吧？这游戏这么狗血的吗？连城璧和萧十一郎真是一对？

曹光的三观都要被震惊掉了，好在后面看见那男人穿着小厮模样的衣服总是低眉顺眼地跟在连城璧身后，才松了口气——至少这男的不会是萧十一郎。

之后的剧情可以说是竹马之交，只是当看见连城璧把那男人压到了床上这样那样时，曹光面色尴尬地看了看室友会不会以为他在看小片子。

后来剧情就狗血极了，那男人为护着连城璧喝了沈璧君的毒药命在旦夕，连城璧发了狂，萧十一郎用割鹿刀斩向连城璧，那男人却用最后一口气替连城璧受了这一刀。

画面停滞在满屏幕的鲜红上。

曹光只觉得心脏疼得要命，头也开始晕晕乎乎，恍惚之间他听见外面嘈杂的声音——

这是谁啊？穿的那么奇怪。

是cosplay吗？但是衣服看起来好有质感啊。这么一身要好几万吧。

这人长得可真帅，欸，他是在找人吗？

他进318宿舍了！

318，这不是自己的宿舍吗？曹光下意识回头，这恐怕是他这辈子看见的最难忘的一个风景了。

那个男人穿着一袭黑袍，温和地笑着看他。

“阿光，我来接你回家。”

7°番外

当曹光第N次从连城璧的床上腰酸腿疼地醒来时，他被恋爱冲昏了的大脑终于想起来一件事情：“你一个古人，是怎么找到我的？又怎么穿越到我玩的游戏里去的？”

“我的鬼魂执念太强，无法往生。”连城璧重新揽过曹光，将人锁在自己怀里，“有一个高人怜悯我，许我重生寻人，只是我满手血腥无法成人，这数百年来，我不得不依附在花草树木中，修养调息，盼着早日还魂成人。”

连城璧笑了笑：“直到那天，我看见了你。”

那天风和日丽，阳光正好。

曹光刚下了体育课，一瓶矿泉水没来得及喝完就要赶去开一个会议。于是他拧开瓶盖用剩下的水随手浇了一朵花，笑嘻嘻道：“看你这么晒，小爷我来好好浇灌浇灌你。”

他没有看见，那朵本有些无精打采的小花有了清水的浇灌，竟慢慢支起了花茎，花蕊面朝着曹光离去的方向，然后两片叶子慢慢捂住了花盘。

夏天来了啊。


End file.
